


Nothing Alike

by tanyart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, Sloppy Makeouts, Wigs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyart/pseuds/tanyart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Eren make out while Jean is dressed as Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Alike

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinkmeme.

For a carriage that was supposed to carry a high profile prisoner to court, Jean was a little baffled to find that it had an incredible amount of space and cushioning. The wood was entirely lacquered, the seat pillows had intricate designs, you couldn’t even smell the horses outside – maybe all the Sina carriages were like that. Or maybe he just wasn’t used to the luxury. Or  _maybe_  there were even bigger ones out there because the inside of  _this_  carriage wasn’t quite wide enough to let his legs stretch out all the way. Jean was willing to bet that body length carriages would be a thing people wanted. For good reasons. Like not bumping his head against the side paneling whenever Eren would push him down and crawl over him.   
  
There was an audible thump as he fell back. Jean was very glad for the cushions. He even fixed the width problem by crossing his ankles around Eren’s waist so, really, the carriage wasn’t all that bad. He took it back. The carriage was  _great_.  
  
“You look nothing like me,” Eren said, easing up to take another look. He readjusted the wig, which had started to fall off from the jostling.  
  
“If I did, this would be weird,” Jean said, tightening his legs around Eren for emphasis. He took a fistful of Eren’s cloak and pulled him in; “Unless you’re into that sort of thing. ‘Cause you sort of do it like-” and closed the gap between them.  
  
Kissing like Eren was easy, mostly teeth and changing angles like he was too restless to settle. Jean thought he did a pretty good job with right amount of biting, and he felt Eren’s weight shift from side to side, almost in a thoughtful rocking motion as he considered it. It was the most passive kiss Jean had ever had with Eren, and he couldn’t resist giving a little more tongue, which was, by all accounts, more his own thing.  
  
“No,” Eren said, half-mumbling into Jean’s mouth. He pulled back. “I don’t think I like it, kissing myself.”  
  
“The last bit towards the end was kind of me,” Jean admitted.  
  
“Oh, good,” Eren said.  
  
Jean frowned. “What is that supposed to mean.”  
  
“It means I don’t really like it when you do that. What do you think it means?”  
  
Jean stared. “Listen here, asshole-“  
  
Eren pulled the wig over his eyes and kissed him with what felt like a shit-eating grin only assholes would wear when they had been lying through their teeth. A total Eren kind of kiss. Jean grumbled all the way through it.  
  
“What about you, Jean?” Eren asked, lifting a part of the dark brown fringe from Jean’s eyes. “Would you be into kissing yourself?”  
  
Something about Eren leaning in with his hand over Jean’s forehead made a very compelling argument for  _no_ , but Jean bit back the answer.  
  
“Maybe,” he said thoughtfully. “I haven’t tried, obviously, but I could be convinced. I’m pretty sure I would like it.” He smirked.  
  
“Unbelievable,” Eren said, but opened his mouth, bent down, and shoved his tongue in between Jean’s teeth anyway.  
  
There was a lot of licking. A lot of wandering around. Jean was pretty sure he didn’t kiss like that. Those weren’t his moves. Drooling inside another person’s mouth was not a thing he did.  
  
“Did you just spit inside my mouth?”  
  
“No?”  
  
“Is that a thing I do?”  
  
“No!  _Maybe_. I was just trying to-“ Eren began, and tried again.   
  
Jean gurgled, feeling saliva trickle down the corner of his mouth. “This is gross.”  
  
“It’s not exactly like that, but it’s the right amount.”  
  
“Right amount of  _what_?” Jean wiped his mouth and hurriedly put a wet palm under Eren’s chin to shove him away. “No, you need to stop.”  
  
“What? Why?” Eren hissed, trying to push against Jean’s hand.  
  
“I don’t want to make out with me anymore.” He wasn’t sure if Eren was a terrible imitator or if he really did kiss like a leaky faucet. Either way, he was going to need to reevaluate  _everything_.   
  
“Well,  _I_  want to make out with you,” Eren said, interrupting Jean’s inner monologue of  _where did he go wrong_. He heaved an exasperated sigh into Jean’s palm and tilted his head to nip at Jean’s fingers, which was really unfair and distracting and a very thoughtless Eren thing to do.   
  
So, really, Jean had no choice but to pull back his hand and push forward, matching all of Eren by being completely himself in return.


End file.
